


Forever and Always

by weishnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Fluff, Kun is an angel wbk, Kunten, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, Moon!Ten, Qian Kun is Whipped, Sun and Moon au no one asked for, Sun!Kun, Sweet Qian Kun, idk what to tag ummm, its late forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishnn/pseuds/weishnn
Summary: The sun and moon have coexisted for centuries, yet have never said a word to each other. Ten, who has been eyeing the sun from afar, decides to change that and approaches the sun one night to see what happens.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Forever and Always

Ten didn't know why, but he was completely fascinated by the sun. He would sit in the comfort of his own milky darkness and watch as the sun made his rounds for the day. Ten never had anything to do during the day, so he would spend his time watching the sun. The sun didn't do much, but he seemed so warm, so friendly, that Ten couldn't take his eyes off of him. 

It's the middle of the day, and Ten is with Taeyong, a bright star who is Ten's best friend and most trusted advisor, as he watches the sun. "Ten," Taeyong begins, "why don't you just talk to him?" Ten pretends he does not have an infatuation with the sun, instead turning to Taeyong and smiling, "who?" He asks it so sickly sweet that Taeyong audibly gags and frowns. "Kun, the sun that you watch all day." 𝘖𝘩. 𝘒𝘶𝘯. Kun. His name is Kun. "How do you know his name?" Ten feels incredibly stupid and his cheeks begin to redden as Taeyong snorts. "I talk to his advisor Yukhei. We're friends," Taeyong shrugs, "just about everyone in the sun and moon realm know each other but you and Kun." Ten is not sure his cheeks can get any brighter, but this new information leaves him dumbfounded. "Then it's settled," Ten feels bold and a little impulsive today, "I will talk to him tonight." Ten sits up a little straighter, feeling proud of himself. He swears he can hear Taeyong mutter "𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦" under his breath, but chooses to ignore it; he has more important things to worry about.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

As it gets darker, Ten's nerves begin to set in. He curses himself for acting so irrational in front of Taeyong. The sun and moon have never interacted before, why do they need to start now. He watches as the sun slowly sets. Kun will be leaving soon to do whatever he does at night, so Ten needs to act soon. He puts on a facade of confidence as he struts towards Kun. Kun's back is to Ten as he exits for the night to begin, and Ten quickens his pace until he is right behind the sun. Ten holds his breath and counts to five until- 

"Can I help you?" Oh god, his voice. It's sounds just like how Ten would imagine a summer day feels, bright and warm and everything you would ever want in life. Ten doesn't know what to say, still in awe at everything that makes up this wonderful sun named Kun. "Uh-" Ten pauses. What 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 he want? "You know, our advisors are friends." Ten wants to kick himself for saying the dumbest things out loud without thinking. Talking about advisors? Really, Ten? "Yes! I have met Taeyong once or twice, hes nice." Kun smiled. 

Ten wants to scream. Kun's smile is bright and infectious and Ten is just staring at it light a deer caught in headlights. God, Ten was in too deep. "Oh, really? I will have to meet Yukhei one day then," Ten is going to have a talking to with Taeyong for never mentioning that he had met Kun before. "That would be wonderful!" Kun's smile gets even bigger and Ten swears his heart skips a beat. "Would you mind..." Ten takes a deep breath, "staying with me tonight?" Ten sheepishly glances up at Kun, noticing how the sun's eyes go wide and it's probably a trick of the light, but Ten swears he sees Kun blush. 

"I would love to," Kun says it so gently, so kind, that Ten's heart soars. And so they sit together, watching how instead of the sun disappearing behind the horizon as it usually does, it illuminates the moon in the deep, black sky that stretches on forever. It's something no one has ever seen before, and Ten can't stop looking at how bright and beautiful the moon is-how bright and beautiful he is. Him and Kun. Kun is a very affectionate and hands on person Ten learns, so feeling bold he rests his head on Kun's shoulder. Kun stiffens and Ten is about to apologize, until the sun relaxes and smiles down at Ten. "The world is so beautiful at night, Ten. It's such a stark contrast compared to day time. I admit, I'm a little jealous." Ten can feel Kun's breathy laugh on his cheek and he grins. "Jealous?" He laughs. "How can you be jealous? During the day, you can see anything thanks to your bright light. At night, it is too dark to barely see past your nose!" Ten feels silly, but talking with Kun comes naturally. "Well, now you are shining thanks to the sun, so complete darkness is no more! I think I'll spend every night with you from now on so we can light the way together." 

Ten doesn't know what he's feeling right now. His heart is pounding incredibly fast. Kun wants to be with him every night. The sun and moon. Together. Every night. Ten wants to pinch himself and ask if he's dreaming, but he doesn't sleep so that's impossible. "Do... Do you really want to?" After all the excitement, Ten suddenly acts shy. He knows he's red in the face right now and he hopes Kun doesn't notice. "Well, of course. Why wouldn't I? Ten, you're very sweet. I'm not sure why it took us thousands of years to finally meet, but I will be forever grateful for this night. In fact," Kun pauses, glancing at Ten and- oh. He's blushing too. Kun is blushing and it's because of 𝘛𝘦𝘯. "I was wondering if you would like to spend the day time with me as well." Kun bites his lip and Ten almost whines. 

"Kun, I would love to join you during the day." Ten is shaking as he and Kun lock eyes. Kun's eyes are dark, almost black, but Ten is glad for that because they hold all the star's reflections and Ten feels himself getting lost in them. "Thank you," it is barely above a whisper, but Kun is so sincere and sure that he might as well have announced it to the entire universe. "Kun I-" Ten begins but he is cut off when Kun pulls him in for a hug. Ten gasps, then immediately goes to wrap his arms around Kun, grasping on as if Kun is the only thing that matters. And maybe he is. "I think..." Kun's breath is warm against Ten's face and Ten blushes even harder, "the sun and moon were meant to be together all along." Ten bites his lip, nodding a little too eagerly for what he would've liked. "Forever?" Ten is needy and he's not lying when he admits wants Kun to be by his side forever and always. 

"Forever."

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Ten enjoys Kun's company. Kun is everything to Ten, and Ten is everything to Kun. They're always with each other, whether it be day or night. Yukhei and Taeyong had laughed when Ten had come home that night so many years ago to share the great news. Ten and Yukhei had finally met, hitting it off right away and becoming close friends. Ten meets all of Kun's friends, and Kun meets his. The sun and moon have been inseparable, always with each other, lighting up the night and taking up a spot in the bright blue sky. They watch over and protect the people down below from the sky, and when Ten thinks about it, he wouldn't have it any other way. This is his forever, with Kun, his sun, his other half, his 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god its 2am and im tired asf but i wanted to get this out because its been in my head for a very long time. I know its messy as hell and is awfully written and im sorry for that :(. Im running on like no sleep lmao and I have no writing skills whatsoever so please forgive me. I dont plan things out when I write oops:/ but n e wayss merry christmas to those who celebrate!! Enjoy this shitshow as a gift from me haha


End file.
